hanazuki_full_of_treasuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Moonflower Mom Transcript: Part 1
Moonflower Mom (Pt 1) Scene: Hanazuki's moon, on a flat plain HZ (Hanazuki): '(Walking w/ Yurizuki) So...what is there to know about moonflowers that I don't know about yet? '''YZ (Yurizuki): '''Well, why don't you tell me what you know already? '''HZ: '(Chuckles nervously) Yeah...about that...once I figured out how to grow treasure trees, I kind of...just went with the flow. i don't actually know how to do it. (Frowns and hangs head) I doubt I know anything about being a moonflower for sure at all. 'YZ: '(Smiles) Don't worry. Even if that's true, once a moonflower realizes they know nothing, they're ready to learn everything. 'HZ: '(Brightens) Really? (Yurizuki nods) Omigosh! I can't wait to know! Maybe I'll be able to do my job even better once I do! Where do we start?! 'YZ: '''Well, what do you want to know about first? '''HZ: '''Hmm...(Taps chin w/ finger) Oh! I know! The Hemkas! I know they can shapeshift and all, and that you created them, but that's all I know. '''YZ: '''That's good. But did you know that Hemkas have more than one original form? '''HZ: '''What do you mean? '''YZ: '''Your moon's hemkas look like bunnies, right? '''HZ: '''Yeah...? '''YZ: '''Not all hemkas look the same way. They can look like cats, dogs, birds, any creature that suits their moonflower most. '''HZ: '(Stares at Yurizuki in wonder) There are more hemka types out there? 'YZ: '''Uh-huh. '''HZ: '''Wooooooooow. Wait--how does this help with me being a moonflower? '''YZ: '(Conjures up starry images of nine hemkas, all different colors) Hemkas have different emotions, just like you. (Forms change into bunnies, then unicorns, then cats) Their form helps you connect with them better, and it grows a bond between you and them. (Dissapates the image) You refer to them as "adorable yum-buckets," don't you? 'HZ: '''Uh, well...yes. '''YZ: '''Would you have done the same thing with hemkas that looked like snakes? '''HZ: '''Ack! No! '''YZ: '(Chuckles softly, then continues walking alongside Hanazuki) You see, when you connect with your moon's hemkas, it makes you feel for them, and your feelings are what nurtures your trees. That's why hemkas and their forms are important to you and your purpose as a moonflower. 'HZ: '(Grins w/ starry eyes) I have so much to learn! 'KZ (Kiazuki): '(Watching Hanazuki and Yurizuki talk from behind Mirror Plant) Hmph! Why is it that SHE gets a teacher? What about me? Don't I get taught by Yurizuki too? 'Mirror Plant: '(Puts on KZ's face) I may not say it out loud, but I NEED to be taught! I don't know how to grow treasure trees at all! 'KZ: '(Turns on Mirror Plant fiercely) You shut up or I'll weed you out and toss you into space! 'Mirror Plant: '''Oh, but you need to stay quiet so no one finds out that I can't grow treasure trees! '''KZ: '''RRRRRRRR! (Grabs Mirror Plant's stem) '''HZ: '(Runs in) Kiazuki! What's going on?! What are you doing?! 'KZ: '(O_O;) Oh, n-nothing! I was just...helping Mirror Plant get some pesky star bugs off. 'Mirror Plant: '''I was actually trying to weed Mirror Plant because it said out loud that I--(Gets soil shoved in mouth by Kiazuki) '''HZ: '(Looks confused) 'YZ: '''Hanazuki! Where are you? I want to show you something! '''HZ: '(About to leave when Kiazuki stops her) 'KZ: '''Hey, hold on a moment. I wanna give you some advice. '''HZ: '''Are you sure? The last advice you gave me kind threw me off... '''KZ: '''It's better this time, I promise. Now, Yurizuki may not be as strict as I thought, but you STILL have to treat her with respect. She IS your teacher, after all. '''HZ: '''But...she's really nice. I wanna get to know her-- '''KZ: '''That'll just look rude! And Yurizuki deserves better than a rude student, right? '''HZ: '(In head) Huh. Speak for yourself. But...I guess she has a point...(Out loud) I...guess so. 'KZ: '(Pats Hanazuki's head) There you go! 'YZ: '''Hanazuki? C'mon! '''HZ: '''I-I gotta go. (Walks back to where Yurizuki is waiting) '''KZ: '''Remember what I told you! '''Mirror Plant: '(Spits out dirt) If she listens to me, Yurizuki is SURE to be so fed up with her, she'll forget about teaching her and give it to the person who deserves it: me! 'KZ: '(Smiles deviously) Finally, you're talking sense. '''Yeah, I know I already made Kiazuki the villian in "Test Day," but I wanted to come up with a clever episode conflict, and for the first season, she just emenates trouble. Hopefully, you guys were looking forward to this, and will be looking forward to the next part! ^^ Also, big news: the episode is spreading to the fanon wiki! So, if you wanna check out the actual episode descriptions, head to CrazyBob2014's Fanon Wiki! http://hanazuki-full-of-treasures-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hanazuki_Full_of_Treasures_Fanon_Wiki Category:Blog posts